Dragons blood:New world
by Chaotic Nemesis theDraconequus
Summary: dragon born in equestria can he fight the urges to kill spike? the answer :duh
1. Chapter 1

_**dragon born in skyrim not cross over because its only a species and place and things from**_** skyrim**

**_POV diablo_**

Walking up the mountain i hear a roar across the snowy peak i grab my swords _Frozen plain _and _daedric_ _reaper_ and sneak up the glistening tundra and see my fight.A giant ice dragon sleeping near a chest and a coffin 'must be a priest' i think to myself and pull out my bow _mourning flame_ and fire i pull out my swords as the arrow hits its it can fly i shout to make it land as it starts hovering then i leap to action and attack what i was not expecting was the priest awakening while the dragons still alive and fires a wall of lighting at me.I narrowly dodge the lighting and decapitate the priest from its dusty old body and to my surprise it opens a portal and the dragon start to laugh and he knocks me into the portal and i fall through the void.

_**pov twilight**_ **sparkle**

location library

"YES" i scree in joy freaking spike out while hes putting books groans and says "what now twilight?" "spike get the girls but send a letter first" i say while floating a parchment and ink over to him i clear my throat when hes ready "_dear princess celestia Ive found a new spell that will be able to help us find ponies from different worlds!I was wondering if you would come as fast as you can while me and spike get the other elements of harmony your faithful student Twilight sparkle_ spike sends the letter and i tell him to get pinkie pie, rainbow dash. and fluttershy while i get rarity,and applejack when we part ways ii go get rarity first when i knock on the door i hear rarity say "Coming!" when she answers the she ask"twilight? what do you want?" i answer saying "i found a new spell that might let us meet other worlds and i wanted you and the others to come watch" i grin and she nods and walks toward the library while i get applejack.

once were all at the library a bright light come in the middle of the room and when it dies down we all see princess celestia is standing in the middle of the room everyone does a quick bow before she addresses us "twilight how are you and your friends?" "were fine princess how are you?" she then replies "im also fine now lets see this spell" i nod and my horn start glowing and a portal opens and we all wait until we see something come through that makes us all gasp.

**pov diablo**

****As i fall through the void i finally come through to wherever my destination i see is shocking seven ponies two unicorns two normal ones two Pegasus and a winged unicorn all mouths agape at the sight of me.I get up and dust off and look around and see im in a library 'strange' i think then i look at the ponies all staring still i start getting creep out until a cyan pegasus starts glaring and rushes all my training i instantly grab her hoof and fling her across from me and go into my normal stance and cock my head to the the white alicorn to my surprise speaks "what are you" i stare through my daedric armor and answer "i am a argonian of black marsh and you are?" she seems taken aback that i can speak and says "i am princess celestia and this is my student twilight sparkle and her friends applejack rarity fluttershy pinkie pie and rainbow sorry if im intruding but why are you in full armor and why is it glowing?" i look at all the ponies and answer "where i came from war is many and peace last little time and im the guardian of skyrim from alduins army." she looks at me and ask "who is alduin and may you take of your helmet?" i think it through and before i take my helmet off i answer the first question "he is the king of dragons and devourer of worlds and i will take off my helmet."

They all gasp once its off my face is not a pleasurable sight i have dark stormy eyes a scar over my right eye and my teeth are two times normal size due to the werewolf disease and i have four they take in my appearance celestia ask "how did you get that scar and why was alduin the devourer of worlds?" she lifts a eyebrow quizzically "i have fought and killed many dragons of his army this was from the first and he is the devourer of worlds because he was going to end my world and before he could i destroyed him with the voice and my blades with the dead in Valhalla the resting place of many heroes souls and also where i may not go because of two curses i am dragon born and have lycans disease." i end my speech leaving them staring in shock and twilight ask "you've killed?" i look at her and answer her question "only what i had to" then the princess ask "what is the voice?" "i will show you but not here let us go into a field okay?" They all nod and before i can say something celestia teleports us to a field i had guessed they could do magic also and then i say "stay back the voice is powerful and can be dangerous" they all nod and step back and i yell in the voice "**FUS RO DAH"** and a wall of force flys through the field and ends a while away 'i haven't done that in a while so i pass out of exhaustion.

_**review comment**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm not doing this story or any of my other storys that I've made and im also sorry for i have been trying not my hardest BUT i am doing a new story of a diamond dog newness! BUT I will continue krystals cavern even though i still am not sure about it  
**_


End file.
